


Winifred Barnes's Vanity

by nothingamonth



Series: Kink War [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Makeup, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingamonth/pseuds/nothingamonth
Summary: On a hot afternoon in 1939, Bucky tries to catch a breeze in his parents' bedroom while Steve ponders Winifred Barnes's cosmetics.





	

Sunlight like sepia filtered in through the lace curtains of George and Winifred Barnes’ bedroom window. It was a sticky summer afternoon, and Bucky leaned out over the fire escape trying to catch a breeze. Steve sat on the low stool in front of Winny’s vanity. His reflection was ghostly in the faded mirror: dark hollows for eyes, a long, beakish nose, pink lips like a dame. He averted his eyes to the array of cosmetics on the vanity: little golden canisters that held lipsticks, squat boxes for powder, and an array of brushes that looked like they belonged in Steve’s studio.

“Christ Almighty, it’s hot,” Bucky groaned. The back of his undershirt was soaked through with sweat as he leaned over the windowsill. Steve had a good view of his ass, round, firm and perfect through the fabric of his slacks. He glanced back at his own reflection and blushed in shame.

Steve took one of the lipsticks and uncapped it. It was vibrantly, obscenely red. He touched his index finger to the lipstick and then brought it to the center of his lower lip.

“What’re you doin’, Stevie?” Bucky asked. He looked over his shoulder with an arched brow and a cheeky grin. Steve dropped the lipstick, letting it fall to the glass tabletop with a clatter.

“Nothin’! Nothin’, I was just—“

“You want me to paint your face up? I’ve seen Ma do it to Becca plenty of times,” the larger boy said, abandoning the window so he could kneel next to where Steve was sitting. It put them at about eye level.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Buck,” Steve replied, unsure of how to take this. Did Bucky want to see him painted up like a dame? If so, why? Maybe he was just bored. Steve was about to pull away when the other boy seized him by the arm. 

“Why not? You’re already prettier then half the ladies out there; might as well go for broke.”

“You want to?” Steve asked. He was ashamed of the quaver in his voice, but Bucky grinned at him, that and-then-there-was-light-smile, and Steve crumbled. “Okay. But don’t—go crazy." 

“It’s just for fun,” Bucky assured him, reclaiming the lipstick. “Now open your mouth a bit.”

Steve complied, his eyes searching the ceiling for answers that weren’t there. Bucky touched the lipstick to Steve’s lower lip, his left hand coming up to cradle his chin. His brows were drawn down in consternation. “You know, down at the docks, they call lips like yours—“

“Hm?” Steve murmured, trying his damnedest not to move. His heart was jackhammering in his chest like it was liable to jump out his mouth at any given moment.

“Dick sucking lips. Now close your lips, rub ‘em together, and pop,” Bucky said, demonstrating by popping his lips. The sound (and the thought of _sucking dick_ ) sent a jolt straight to Steve’s cock, but he complied. Bucky leaned in closer to touch it up. “Good,” he finally said, “now close your eyes.”

Bucky took a brush with a shaky hand and dabbed it into the pot of kohl. He followed the line of Steve’s dark lashes and watched in rapt fascination at the trapped movements of Steve’s eye beneath his lid. When Steve’s eyes fluttered open, they were a startling shade of blue.

“Close ‘em again, doll,” Bucky said, his voice low and husky. Steve obeyed, tilting his head up toward the other’s voice. He looked for all the world like he was waiting to be kissed with those pouty red lips. Bucky distracted himself by painting the other eye.

“How about a little rouge?” he asked. His voice was a lot more chipper than he felt. He felt like pushing Steve off the vanity stool and fucking him into his parents’ bedroom floor.

“Whatever you want, Buck.”

“Whatever I want, huh?” he asked, more to himself. He took another, thicker brush and swirled it around the rouge tin. Bucky _tap tap tapped_ it against the side like he’d seen his mother do a hundred times before sliding the brush over Steve’s cheekbones. Goosebumps erupted over Steve’s skinny forearms despite the heat. 

“You look so pretty, Stevie. Open your eyes.” Bucky held out a hand mirror for Steve to see his work. What gazed back at him was a face not at all feminine, but not exactly masculine, either. He turned his smoky, bedroom eyes on Bucky.

“Pretty?” he repeated, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“So pretty. If you was my gal I’d make sure we danced all the slow songs so I could have you real close,” Bucky replied, moving closer into Steve’s space. The blond was nearly slipping off the vanity stool now.

“But I’m not your gal,” Steve reminded him. He stood up and Bucky pursued him, capturing one of Steve’s hands in his own.

“Maybe we could pretend,” Bucky suggested. “You lookin’ like that, it ain’t hard.” He reeled Steve in and pressed his lips to the other’s. Steve’s yelp was muffled by the other’s mouth. A moment or two passed before he yielded to Bucky, his heat, his strength, his salty, masculine scent.

“Somethin’s hard,” Steve whispered, rolling his hips slowly. Bucky’s erection rubbed against his abdomen. 

“Let me slip my hand up your skirt, Stevie,” Bucky begged, sliding his hand down the front of Steve’s pants. He grasped the other man’s cock and those red lips parted for a moan. 

“You’re getting fresh, Mr. Barnes,” the blond gasped. “What if I’m not that type of girl?”

“Then why is your face painted like a whore, you tease?” Bucky chuckled, tightening his grip. Steve’s knees turned to water. The brunet pushed him back onto his parents’ bed and straddled his hips. “I don’t know what I want to see first: your cute little titties or that sweet pink hole of yours.”

Steve whimpered.

“Or maybe we could put those red lips of yours to use,” Bucky suggested, quirking a brow. He ran his thumb over Steve’s lower lip, smearing the lipstick over his chin. Steve’s eyes were all pupil, just a ring of blue around a flickering black abyss.

“Well, I can hardly put my mouth to good use if you’re sitting on me,” he quietly pointed out. Bucky rolled off of him, stripped out of his damp undershirt, and unbuckled his belt. Steve slipped off the bed and knelt between his spread legs.

“Look at me while you do it,” Bucky requested. Steve’s eyes flicked upwards as he wrapped his red lips around the head of Bucky’s cock. The larger man’s eyes rolled back in his head as he cradled the back of Steve’s head.

Steve pulled back and nipped at the soft skin below Bucky’s navel. “If I’m puttin’ on a show, you watch,” he snarled.

“Okay, Stevie,” Bucky gasped.

The blond was sucking his cock in earnest when the door flew open and Winifred Barnes barged in. It was only by some lucky twist of fate that Bucky hid the other man from view.

“James Buchanan Barnes, what are you doing in my bedroom?” she demanded. Steve slipped down onto his hands and feet and slithered under the bed. Bucky tucked his lipstick-stained cock back into his trousers.

“Have you been playing with my things?” his mother asked, picking up the open tube of lipstick.

“Just trying to catch a breeze, Ma. Maybe Becca was in here messin’ with your makeup. I dunno,” he replied, leaning back on his elbows, trying to be as casual as he could while knowing Steve was just underneath him. 

“I am gonna _whip_ that girl!” Winifred spat, turning on a heel and marching out. Bucky leapt off the bed, pulled Steve out from under the bed by his wrists, and shuffled him onto the fire escape. Bucky sailed out the window after him, and the two boys laughed as they clambered into the alley.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a series? I dunno. Tumblr: stuckypuddles.tumblr.com


End file.
